The Dark Star Of Domino
by xNevermorex
Summary: Chapter 2 posted: Joey and Serenity are kidnapped andor killed, and it all seems like a scheme to get back at Yami, but for what? Rating for a lot of darkness, inevitable violence later on. Non-Yaoi, mary sue, all that jazz
1. Default Chapter

BlueEyez: ...I hope this story doesn't bomb like the other two new ones _ Anyway, this one plumbs the darkness. It has humor in the first chapter, but after that, it is dramatic, and not very cheerful, to say the least. In order to understand why Raven(My Yami) acts the way she does in the first chapter, you need to understand her past. You can read her part in my bio, or, if you're lazy, I'll just tell you. She used to be a thief, with her best friend, Star, but they were captured and Star was executed. Raven then allowed to become a royal spy, but she's never fully forgiven the pharoah.  
  
Raven:...understatement...   
  
Yami: Stupid thief.   
  
Yami Bakura: I thought I got rid of you, Miss Raven Competition For Me.  
  
Raven: Phht, anyways, BlueEyez doesn't own YGO or anything you recognize.  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
**********************************  
  
DOMINO HIGH SCHOOL   
  
*********************************  
  
"Ok. Make sure Mokuba's in bed by 8. YES I'll be back as soon as possible. 7 AM.Everything best be just as orderly as when I left it." Seto Kaiba walked hurriedly down the hallway, talking stressfully on his cell phone. He was talking to his housekeeper, as he was being forced to participate in a School Sleep-Over, for one night. He had been dreading it all year.  
  
"Hey Seto." A voice behind him made him stop. BlueEyez ran up behind him, only it wasn't BlueEyez. it was her yami, Raven. Seto tried to suppress a smile.   
  
"Hello." He said, forcing his usual coldness into his voice.   
  
"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Raven asked.   
  
"What do you think?" Seto hissed darkly. Raven smirked at him, amused.   
  
"I've got to go find everyone else. And BlueEyez is driving me insane." Raven's hikari was pounding on her soul room door, which was locked. BlueEyez had been shoved in there so Raven could have her required social time.   
  
Raven ignored it for as long as she could. Sweeping down the hall, she almost crashed into Amy Oria, her friend who preferred the nickname Night.  
  
"Sorry, Amy." Raven said. Night was friends with most of the gang, and BlueEyez was no exception, but Night preferred her darker half, even though she stubbornly refused to call her Night.   
  
"It's Night." Night tried futilely.  
  
Raven blinked. "Night was my old friend Nightingale's nickname. I have trouble calling anyone else it." Night didn't challenge her anymore.  
  
As Raven walked away, she shrank somewhat, and her wavy black hair straightened.   
  
"Hey guys!" BlueEyez called out cheerfully as she ran over to the gang.  
  
******************************  
  
6:30, PM  
  
*********************************  
  
The gang walked into the auditorium with sleeping bags. Most of the school was already there. Walking over to a corner, they set things up. BlueEyez sat down on her sleeping bag, enjoying her moment of control that she was sure would be brief.  
  
Seto dragged in a large suitcase, and pressed a button on it. It folded out into a bed with a canopy. Night giggled at his pompousness. Seto glared.  
  
Yugi sat down on his sleeping bag as well. His was between Night's and Joey's, Joey's was next to Ryou's, which was next to Tea's which was next to Tristan's which was next to Duke's. Night's was by BlueEyez'.   
  
Yugi heard a cold cursing next to him. He turned his head in alarm to see Night glaring daggers across the auditorium. He stared at her curiously.  
  
"Ben Ydoom (Don't. Ask.)" She mumbled. The tall boy had his arm draped around a blonde girl's shoulders. "That idiot. Look at him with April, all happy." Ben and Night had broken up recently, and Night was mad, to say the least.  
  
"Amy, calm down." BlueEyez had turned into Raven, and she smiled in amusement at Night.   
  
"Woah! Look! A shooting star!" A kid called from where she stood, looking out the window. Everyone rushed over to look. The star moved swiftly across the sky, before disappearing over the horizon.   
  
"A fallen star, now." Raven said darkly. Yugi and Ryou stared at her for a long moment, wondering why it was that Raven was so dark.   
  
********************************  
  
Seto smiled smugly as he pulled out a fold-out virtual entertainment system. The big stereo's CD slot opened automatically. He turned around to ask Raven what CD she wanted to listen to.   
  
"Oooh! Avril Lavigne!" Tea chirped.   
  
Night scowled. "No WAY. APRIL likes her. We are not listening to that." She hissed scornfully. Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll ask Raven, she's got good music." He looked around. "Where is she, anyway?" Yugi pointed to the window.  
  
Raven was staring out it, watching the stars twinkling in a cloudless sky. She seemed almost entranced. No one seemed to notice her. Concerned, Seto stood and walked to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said hurriedly.   
  
"Want to pick a CD to listen to?" Seto asked. "I brought them all." Raven nodded and followed.  
  
"Raven, if you're not in the mood, you could always let BlueEyez take over..." Yugi sounded worried. Raven usually had made at least 50 death threats by now.  
  
"No, BlueEyez crashed early tonight." Raven mumbled. "So, let's see those CD's." Her voice had regained it's usual briskness. Seto brought them out.  
  
"This one!" Night pointed to Evanescence's CD, Fallen. Raven opened her mouth to protest, but Ryou cut in.  
  
"Yeah, that's your favorite, Raven. I've never heard it. I'd love to." He said cheerfully. Raven nodded.   
  
Night began singing the lyrics to My Immortal, and Seto hummed the tune, but Raven was silent as she listened.   
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me."  
  
Raven knew this song like the back of her hand. She tried to amuse herself by watching Night try to sing. It seemed to work for everyone else. And they seemed to love it. Even Ryou, who barely knew the song, tried to sing the chorus. Raven blinked again. Maybe she should relinquish her control to BlueEyez.  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
but though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all alone."  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion of light, and, when it cleared, a very dazed and sleepy looking BlueEyez was laying flat on her back in the middle of the auditorium.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked. BlueEyez nodded and sat up.  
  
"Where's Raven?" Seto inquired.   
  
"I don't know, she sort of ran into my soul room, threw me out the door, and ran into her's so quickly..."   
  
"What's on your mind right now?" Yugi asked.  
  
"...oddly, the stars."   
  
"hmmm..." Yugi said contemplatively. Ryou blinked. "Let's go the bed." He said curtly, and turned to his sleeping bag.  
  
***********************************  
  
THE NEXT MONDAY  
  
************************************  
  
The gang walked through the halls, talking about the history finals that old bat Mrs. Feo was giving them later. "She's a witch, I swear! THat mole...ugh..." Tea made a wretching noise.   
  
"Hey, it's BlueEyez-No, wait, why's Raven in control?" Night thought aloud as the black-haired teenager stepped quickly through the hall.   
  
"Hi guys! Oh, and BlueEyez is still sleeping, Amy." Raven said. She smiled. She seemed quite cheerful. Like her depression episode on Friday never happened. "Guess what?" She asked. A chorus of "what's" rang through the large group. "We're going on vacation!"   
  
"What?" Seto's eyes grew larger. "to where?"  
  
Raven giggled at Seto's franticness. "To Egypt. I need to get in touch with my past. I've got some scores to settle, so you'll have to go on without me."   
  
"Egypt?" Yugi said, sounding impressed. "I really want to go there."   
  
"I know you do. You have good reason, Yami has a past to discover." Perhaps her voice clouded with bitterness then, but everyone disregarded it. Raven was actually in a good mood.   
  
"Write to me." Seto muttered grumpily.   
  
"I will, I promise." Raven turned and walked rather bouncily off.  
  
"That was...odd." Duke stated. Everyone nodded. And she hadn't even threatened anyone.   
  
*********************************  
  
Meanwhile, in Raven/BlueEyez' mind...  
  
********************************  
  
/Raven!/ BlueEyez' spirit banged on the door to her soul room.  
  
//Yes?// Raven replied, her voice light and kind. BlueEyez flinched. Raven does not equal light or kind.   
  
/I can't find my key.../   
  
//Again?// Now Raven sounded genuinely exhasperated.   
  
/I don't understand! I put it right on my soulbed-side table!/ BlueEyez moaned. WHY did soul rooms have locks on the inside and outside that need keys to operate?   
  
//Apparently you didn't, it's not there now...// Raven drawled in a way that reminded BlueEyez bitterly of her nagging mother.   
  
/Help me...my soul link is broken so I can't even see what's going on.../ She moaned.  
  
//That too? I'll see what I can do.// Raven turned and walked away.   
  
***************************************  
  
That night, Domino City slept peacefully, as the plane that had Raven and BlueEyez headed to Egypt soared overhead. It was tranquil, the streets empty. The perfect sanctuary. But that would all change.  
  
**************************************  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE DARK STAR OF DOMINO: The peace is destroyed. Someone is kidnapped, possibly dead. And everyone wishes Raven and BlueEyez were here to help.  
  
***********************************  
  
BlueEyez: ...I'm trapped in my soul room.  
  
Raven: *gasp* I cannot BELIEVE you, always losing things, breaking mind links...  
  
Tea: You are so saccharine...  
  
Seto: Wow, 100-dollar word, Tea.   
  
Raven: Oh? Why do you think so? Anyway, I'm going to enjoy Egypt. Oh, and, By the way, readers, the next chapters will take place at domino while BlueEyez and I are away, it will not be following us to Egypt. I know this chapter was boring, but the others will have kidnappings, possible murder (if BlueEyez feels evil) and a lot of darkness. I'm sure glad I'm not going to be here...  
  
Night: ...why can't you take me with you?  
  
Raven: Because. I can't. Anyway, everyone, please review, I'll be ever so greatful. *makes Ryou give puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Darkness falls

BlueEyez: Okay. That's it. The reviewers are boycotting me.  
  
Raven: That's because you make me too cool.   
  
Night: Yeah. Now, you must publicly tell her weaknesses so no one thinks this is a Mary Sue.  
  
BlueEyez: *sweatdroP* Okay...she's very temperamental, and she is pretty darn evil...she's essentially like a female Yami Bakura-  
  
Raven: *shudders*  
  
BlueEyez:- who's not THAT sadistic. As for my weaknesses...I'm a klutz. I can't sing. I'm a wimp. Basically, Raven is only how she is to balance out the scale.   
  
Night: And I'm an attitudinal brat who loves to poke fun at everyone. Especially my idiot ex-boyfriend.   
  
BlueEyez: So, let's try this chapter. If it doesn't catch on...I'll go back to writing something humorous. Like maybe...I dunno, some lame sleepover thing... *gets pelted with tomatoes* I don't own YGO...or anything you recognize.  
  
**************************************  
  
IN YUGI'S FRONT YARD  
  
"Ugh! is Joey going to take a century?" Night complained.   
  
"Let's go!" Tristan complained. "We'll be late!"  
  
"We have to wait for Joey." Yugi replied firmly. "He'll be here any minute. He's always late."  
  
"But not this late." Tea interjected.  
  
"Okay, then, let's swing by his house." Yugi answered.   
  
"But...we'll be even later." Ryou objected nervously. He did NOT want to ruin his Perfectly Early Attendance Award.   
  
"But what if something's wrong? He's our FRIEND and we should stand by him forever." Tea said strongly, glaring like she always does when she makes a friendship rant. Unable to stand it, Ryou submitted.  
  
**********************************  
  
AT JOEY'S HOUSE  
  
"It sure is dark." Ryou said apprehensively, falling behind. Tea grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.   
  
"His parents do work. Maybe he walked to work without us." Night said indifferently.   
  
"No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't ditch us like that." Yugi said insistantly. "Let's go in."   
  
They stepped up, and entered the house. It was dark. Everything was in order, but something didn't feel right. It was strangely silent, the aura sinister. Feeling it, Yugi morphed into Yami.  
  
"Let's go to Joey's room." He said darkly. They walked down the familiar hallway, and opened the door, prepared for the worst.  
  
They found nothing. A messy room, with an unmade bed and pizza boxes strewn everywhere. But Yami could sense that a struggle had taken place there.   
  
He suddenly heard a muffled cry. Spinning around, he saw Tea, holding up a small piece of paper. He walked over to it, and read it.  
  
"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."   
  
Yami froze. What could it mean? Yugi was deathly silent. Joey couldn't be...  
  
/he was my best friend./ Yugi said to Yami. he sounded choked.   
  
Yami was surprised by what he found himself saying. //Mine too.//  
  
/I think whoever it was knew that. It seems like the note was directed to someone other than joey, like he used him as revenge or something./   
  
//Do you really think so?//   
  
Tea had fallen on her knees, holding her head in her hands. Tristan and Duke stood, dumbstruck, while Night seemed visibly shaken, as if she could not comprehend it.   
  
Then Tristan straightened, a frightened look on his face. "Serenity!" He and Duke cried out together, and they fled the room.   
  
Serenity's normally orderly room was a mess. Something had gone down there. In the corner, Tristan found another note.  
  
"But I'll go even further than that law."  
  
"Serenity's gone!" Tristan said, sounding strangely distant. He sat down on the bed, and Duke joined him. There were tears in the black-haired boy's eyes.  
  
"She liked you anyway." He said. Tristan shook his head desolately.   
  
"I promise you all, whoever did this will pay. We'll find them." Yami swore.   
  
"Should we go to the police?" Tea said quietly.  
  
"No. Someone obviously has a bone to pick with me. I must get to the bottom of this." Yami declared solemnly.  
  
"I'll help you." Ryou promised. Everyone else joined in. "But we need to go to my house, where we can talk. Not here, it's not safe here. Obviously, we'll be skipping school. I'm sure our parents will understand."   
  
********************************  
  
ON THE WAY TO RYOU'S HOUSE   
  
"Get out of my way, Moto!" Seto Kaiba shoved Yugi out of his way as the small boy ran into him on his frantic dash with the group to Ryou's house.   
  
Yugi kept running. He couldn't let the cold duelist see his tears, even if they were for Joey and Serenity.   
  
"What's his problem?" Seto asked himself snidely, but Tea heard him.  
  
"Joey and Serenity were killed, you heartless jerk!" She exploded, and picked up a rock and chucked it at him. Seto caught it effortlessly and hmphed before walking on.   
  
**********************************  
  
RYOU'S HOUSE  
  
"Who could hate Yami enough to do this?" Yugi asked through his tears, clutching onto Tea's arm as if it were his lifeline.   
  
"Malik? It couldn't be my Yami, I was with you the entire time. But wait...not overnight...oh no." Ryou worried.  
  
//Afraid not, Hikari. I would've gone for the more direct approach.// Yami Bakura hissed.  
  
/Do I believe you?/ Ryou countered.  
  
//You should, or you would be off-track to finding your criminal.//   
  
"I don't believe it was him." Yugi answered. "Yami thinks that you would never have made it back the house in time, as whoever did this did this between the time their parents left for work and they left for school. Ryou couldn't have made it back here in time if his Yami was the culprit." Ryou sighed with relief.  
  
"Malik?" He repeated.  
  
"It said, 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.' Implying we took something from Malik, and besides, he's decided that we didn't take anything from him, that it was all his Yami, remember?" Yugi answered.   
  
"I wish BlueEyez were here." Night mused.   
  
"Why? So she could use her klutziness and laziness to get us all killed?" Tea commented.  
  
"No, because Raven used to be a thief, and she's not like Bakura, she'll actually help us. But she's not here." Night hissed.  
  
"Raven and Yami never got along, anyway." Yugi replied darkly. "She wouldn't help."   
  
"She would if I Could convince her." Night protested.  
  
"She would if Seto could convince her." Tea answered with a sneer. Night glared at her.   
  
*************************  
  
AT SETO'S MANSION  
  
Seto sat at his laptop, typing in an email.   
  
To: MyImmortalRaven@aol.com From: LegendOfBlueEyes@KaibaCorp.net  
  
Hey Raven,   
  
Has BlueEyez woken up yet? I hope your vacation's nice. Even if you Egyptians do go on too much about your pasts. Guess what? Someone croaked Wheeler and his sister. Should I be sad? I suppose I'm a bit shaken that there's a murderer in this city...not that it's surprising. Someone's always trying to kill someone here.   
  
Anyway, if BlueEyez is awake, tell her that I don't care if she ever comes back and that if she falls off a cliff I couldn't care less.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
*******************************  
  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
Raven sat in the dark room, and glanced behind her for a moment, before clicking on the mail in her inbox of her laptop. Wistfully, she started typing.  
  
To: LegendofBlueEyes@KaibaCorp.net From: MyImmortalRaven@aol.com  
  
Dear Seto,   
  
I suppose my vacation has been rewarding thus far. I am definitely getting in touch with my past, and tying up the loose ends and resolving some things here. BlueEyez is still fast asleep, but I'll be sure to let you know how much you "care"  
  
Killed? I think they're jumping to conclusions. Perhaps they are merely being held somewhere, like a kidnapping. But why the Wheelers? You'd think they'd go after someone more important, like you...or maybe the Wheelers were just easier prey. Or maybe it ties into some twisted plot of the destruction of an old foe...I think too much.  
  
Your friend,   
  
Raven.   
  
********************************************  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE DARK STAR OF DOMINO: Whoever this person is, their not finished yet...  
  
***********************************************  
  
BlueEyez: From My Soul Room, It's, BLUEEYEZ! And I bet you have no idea who the killer is.  
  
Night: You do realize Joey fangirls will eat you.  
  
Raven: Who said he's dead? What if he's kidnapped, like I wrote? it's a possibility. If it were me, I'd definitely kidnap rather than kill them if it were just a big grudge to get back at someone. 


End file.
